1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvement of an active type vibration isolating support system comprising: an elastic body for elastically supporting a vibratory body on a supporting system; a liquid chamber which is defined by this elastic body and in which liquid is sealed; a movable member for changing capacity of this liquid chamber; and an actuator for driving this movable member, the system being electromagnetically constructed with the actuator equipped with: a fixed core which is supported by the supporting system; a movable core which is coupled to the movable member and is arranged opposite to this fixed core; and a coil for generating an electromagnetic attracting force between these fixed and movable cores.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such an active type vibration isolating support system is already known as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-1765.
In the active type vibration isolating support system, characteristics of the movable member concerning thrust and displacement are dependent on an initial air gap between attracted surfaces of those fixed and movable cores of the actuator, but the above-described initial air gap may not be within the tolerance due to accumulated manufacturing errors of each part of the actuator. In the conventional one, for such an occasion, several types of coupling members with different length for coupling the movable member to the movable core have been prepared in advance and the above-described air gap has been adjusted by replacing the coupling member.
However, such adjustment means for air gaps requires several types of coupling members, and moreover, takes time and efforts in the replacement operation, so that the cost is inevitably increased.